


A kitten?

by plentytolovepanda



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plentytolovepanda/pseuds/plentytolovepanda
Summary: Her stomach feels anything but normal.She reaches forward for the glass placed near the right corner of her spot and immediately knocks it over. It clatters loudly and everyone looks her way.Adora, dear, sweet, stupid Adora, looks up, concern etched across her face from her position across the table.____Or, an unplanned baby and some hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _ Maybe the room is too hot. _ ’ Catra thinks as she reaches for the glass pitcher in the middle of the table. 

Her stomach has been upset all morning. At first, she brushed it off as nerves; this is an important meeting with all of the princesses, but usually once she gets settled in her spot at the war room table, the nerves usually subside when she’s in her element. Catra knows important meetings, she’d been in charge of an entire Horde army for three years, and is now on year four as the Alliance’s chief rebuilding strategist. Meetings are normal. As far as days go, this should be a normal one.

  
Her stomach, however, feels anything but normal. 

‘ _ Ugh. Why is Frosta so loud. _ ’ Catra thinks as she pulls the pitcher back.

She reaches forward for the glass placed near the right corner of her spot and immediately knocks it over. It clatters loudly and everyone looks her way.

Adora, dear, sweet,  _ stupid  _ Adora, looks up, concern etched across her face from her position across the table.

They’d been seated next to each other for the first few months after the war ended before Glimmer promptly declared them ‘a distraction’ that she ‘could no longer put up with’ and separated them, so now Catra gets to try and ease her dumb, attentitve wife’s concern from across the table AND also try and feel better. 

She promptly apologizes to the table, shooting Adora what she hopes is an encouraging face before she rights the glass and pours herself some water. 

The water, unfortunately, does not help. But, stomach illness or not, the meeting carries on. She swears it’s almost over when someone, Perfuma she’s pretty sure, asks her a question.

“Catra, have you heard an update from Entrapta on transport tech?”

She goes to open her mouth when it happens. The delicate balance of the contents of her stomach  _ revolts _ . She is  **not** puking in the war room. She will lose all credibility amongst these evil princesses Adora insists are her  _ friends  _ now _. _

She slaps a hand over her face and jolts up, running out the door. 

  
“Catra!” Adora calls after her, before a chair scrapes, but by then, Catra is out the door and down the hall.

‘ _ It’s fine. It’s fine. I’m fine. You helped Adora save a fucking universe, you can hold this puke in until you make it to the bathroom.’ _

She makes it, barely. Her stomach feels better, so that’s a positive. So is this cool marble she’s now sitting on, which feels  _ so nice _ . She lets her head fall back against the wall.

‘ _ Maybe I’ll just stay here. _ ’

No such luck, as her favorite idiot of a wife busts through the door, outright panic on her face. 

“Catra!” Adora shrieks before kneeling in front of her.

‘ _ Can’t a magicat puke in peace. I should’ve locked the door.’  _ She thinks.

“Sorry, stomach thing. I should’ve told you before the meeting but I figured it would pass and I know you worry.” Catra says instead.

Adora isn’t convinced. “You don’t get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick, Adora.” She counters.

“ _ You  _ don’t get sick. Even last winter solstice when I was in bed for a week with a fever and cough. Everyone caught it but you.” 

Adora’s up getting a towel and wetting it now, before she brings it back and starts wiping Catra’s face. 

Gross. 

Sweet though.

“Let’s get it checked out.” Adora continues.

Catra’s mind isn’t working great, but she manages a response she thinks is a pretty plausible rebuttal. 

“But the meeting.”

Adora tosses the towel in the bin and stands up, holding out her hand. “Already excused us both. Now you’re either walking or She-Ra is carrying you into the infirmary in her arms. You choose.”

“You do know  _ you  _ are She-Ra. You don’t have to refer to her in the third person.” Catra offers. 

But she’s already standing up. Adora’s going to win, she knows, and no way is She-Ra carrying her anywhere.  _ Outside  _ of the bedroom, of course.

\---

“So we’ve done a thorough exam and everything seems great, but...” There’s a slight hesitation. 

The healer Tom hasn’t been Catra’s biggest fan ever since that time Adora hit her head and needed stitches and Catra hissed at him when the needle he was holding made Adora cry. Catra knows she’s scary, but she’s not perfected apologies yet and so she waits while he gathers his thoughts.

“You seem to be pregnant.” Tom finishes. He seems kind of proud he was able to say it, which Catra would find funny if she hadn’t just heard what he said.

“Preg...nant?” Adora’s head is cocked. She’s thinking hard, Catra can tell. 

“Funny joke, dude.” Catra responds. 

‘ _ Are healers allowed to joke? _ ’ Her brain supplies.

“I’m serious. I checked twice. And I had Gregor check as well. There is a baby.” He gestures to her stomach before he unhelpfully asks, “A kitten?”

“YOU DON’T KNOW!?” Catra yells. 

Adora has told her numerous times how calm words diffuse situations and yelling doesn’t solve anything but Adora also tried to risk her life saving the universe by herself like an idiot so she’s not ALWAYS right.

“A kitten.” Adora mumbles. 

She’s now staring at Catra’s stomach like it holds a mysterious secret and Catra doesn’t have time for that so she just looks back to Tom. 

“We’ve never treated a magicat before so if I was to guess, it’s probably a kitten, but I’m assuming Adora,” Tom looks at Adora, who looks like she has zoned back out to Krytis, “Is the other parent and she’s a First One. Basically, what I’m trying to say is that our knowledge is limited on the both of you.” 

“We completely understand. Thank you.” Adora says.

So she’s unbroken herself then. That’s good. Terrible response though, Catra is sure. Because Tom isn’t making any sense; she can’t be pregnant so a  _ thank you  _ doesn’t answer any of the million questions in her brain.

“Of course. She is fine, we made sure. But, since we don’t know what to expect, we would like to carefully monitor her progress. Could you be sure to bring Catra in weekly.” He’s looking directly at Adora now. 

“I’m still here.” Catra grumpily says from the bed they have her on. “You don’t have to talk like I’ve left.”

“I will.” Adora speaks over her. She looks pointedly at Catra when she adds, “Catra won’t miss an appointment.”

\---

She-Ra carries her back this time. Technically, Adora probably could. But Adora transformed the minute Tom left and burst into tears. Catra doesn’t complain this time because nothing makes any sense and Adora has ridden a roller coaster of emotion.

She-Ra gingerly sets her down on their bed before transforming back. Melog looks up curiously at Adora, who still has tears in her eyes. They carefully approach and nuzzle under her chin. Adora sputters a laugh and lightly pushes them away with a ‘thanks’ before walking over to Catra and cupping her cheeks. She leans in for a tender kiss, it’s sickeningly soft and sweet, and Catra melts into it.

“He’s not right, you know.” Catra says as Adora pulls away

Adora rubs a thumb across Catra’s cheek when she responds. “He is. I felt it--” She looks down towards Catra’s stomach, smirking when the only sight she sees is the cleavage of Catra’s top. She shakes her head trying to refocus. “I felt them when I transformed. There’s a baby in there.”

Catra feels angry. She’s never dealt with the unexpected well. She got so angry when Adora up and left that she tried to destroy an entire planet. On multiple occasions. 

Instead of lashing out, she stands up and gently nudges her way around Adora to pace.

“It doesn’t make any sense, Adora! HOW?” She’s walking back and forth now, her hands gesturing wildly.

Melog puffs up bright red from their spot at the window now before they quickly realize there isn’t a real threat and that Catra is just processing. They lay their head back down with a huff.

Adora honest to Gods laughs and Catra whips her head back to her spot near the bed. 

“This isn’t funny!” She shouts. Her claws come out. Her fur puffs up. She’s breathing heavy. 

She’s never liked not being taken seriously. Ever since the day she showed up in that cardboard box at the Horde she’s been mocked and questioned. She was always the smallest. It didn’t matter if she could climb the highest, or run the fastest, or cut the quickest. She didn’t take kindly to being teased endlessly then and Adora knows that.

“Love.” Adora addresses her as she walks over, a serious expression on her face.

Oh no, Catra is in trouble. Adora reserves  _ that _ pet name for  _ important _ occasions. Their first real date, their first time, her proposal, their wedding, every anniversary, every morning before Adora gets out of bed to go exercise, every time Catra comes on Adora’s face. The special ones, she knows. 

“Tell me what about us is  _ conventional _ .” She doesn’t wait for Catra to respond. She places her hands on Catra’s hips before pressing on. “We’re two orphans raised in a war by the bad side. We spent years trying to kill each other. We’re both the only ones of our kind. I’m a magical princess, you’re a magicat. We don’t know She-Ra’s capabilities and you know she’s been  _ involved _ .”

Catra blushes. There’s something about the way Adora overtakes her as She-Ra that’s fun. It’s like a catharsis, repenting for the years spent fighting with soft kisses, tender caresses, and stimulating thrusts.

Adora notices the blush and places a kiss there. “How do you feel?”

Catra takes a moment to think. Adora makes sense, if anything like this was to happen in all of Etheria, it would be them. But Catra can’t be a mother. Up until a few years ago, nothing about her was necessarily kind. She didn’t even like hugs. The first time Scorpia, a self proclaimed ‘hugger,’ picked her up and shook her around Catra was so startled she clawed Scorpia. Scorpia still has a scar to this day from it. And that doesn’t even begin to address being raised by Shadow Weaver, a woman who purposely withheld any affection or affirmation to motivate. She can’t do this. 

But then she looks up. Her beautiful, kind, idiot of a wife is staring at her with so much love. And she knows Adora could do this. Adora has always been so gentle to her. She introduced her to the castle with pride after the war had ended. She is right next to Catra in all of her rebuilding efforts. She proudly displays Catra’s mask not only as She-Ra, but as Adora in the tattoo she had inked onto her upper arm after their marriage. Adora doesn’t let anyone say an unkind thing to Catra. Once, during a supply delivery, a villager in a forest town had insulted Catra and Adora had flown into a rage. When Catra explained that Adora shouldn’t have done that and that she deserved the anger, Adora looked incredulous and explained in no uncertain terms that she helped rebuild every land she tore down and “no one is allowed to say shit to you and if they do they get to deal with me.” Adora will be simultaneously soft and protective as a mother. And Catra would do anything for her.

“Scared.” She whispers before a sob escapes and her body all but collapses.

Melog looks up with concern but Adora simply waves them off and guides Catra backwards, laying her down softly before joining her. They’re facing each other as Adora wraps her arm around Catra, placing her hand in the hair at the base of Catra’s scalp like she likes. The tears are still flowing but a purr escapes. Catra laughs through the next sob. 

“What?” Adora asks as she scratches behind Catra’s ears.

She wipes her face on Adora’s chest and only feels a little bad about it before she looks up. 

“Look at you,” She nuzzles into Adora’s touch before she continues, “You’re going to be such a good parent.”

“So are you,” Adora says with conviction through the next scratch.

“What?” Catra sits up. The tears have started to subside. Pulling away causes her purr to halt, but she cannot believe what she just heard.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Adora smiles, she hasn’t joined Catra in sitting up but she grabs her palm and interlaces their fingers.

“Adora. I’m…” She sucks in a breath. She knows Adora doesn’t like her talking like this but it doesn’t help how she feels. “I’m broken. I barely know how to love. That’s no way a child should be raised.”

“That’s not true, don’t be silly.” Adora does sit up now and takes her other hand. They are knee to knee. “You love everyone around you all of the time.”

“No I don’t.” Catra argues. She untangles one of her hands from Adora’s and wipes at her eyes, which are crying again. “I can barely say it to you, and I’m your wife.”

“Just because you don’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it constantly, Catra.” Adora scolds with care. 

‘ _ See, even lecturing their children, Adora will do it gently. _ ’ She thinks.

Adora continues, “In the morning, if we’ve drifted apart in the night you’re  **always** the first to come cuddle. If you have an early meeting and need to leave before I’m up, you sneak into the kitchen and get me that tea I like and leave it next to my side of the bed. If you want to escape into the woods to climb, you always leave a note. Growing up you made it a game to run away, even if all I did was worry where you’d gone or what Weaver had done to you, you never let me know where you went. But you do now because you know I worry.” 

Catra is shocked. These had all been minor things she’d done as their life together had progressed without much thought. Tears are still escaping, faster than Catra can wipe them away.

“And!” Adora practically shouts with glee now. “When I was all snotty with that flu last year you were nothing but attentive. And we both know how gross I was.”

Catra laughs, a wet and ugly thing. “You were full of so much snot and sweat.”

Adora nods proudly. “You forced me into the bath to break my fever. You wiped me down with a sponge before you toweled me off and put me back in bed. You show love, Catra. Even if you don’t realize it.”

“That’s you, though.” Catra argues. “You’re special.”

Adora’s cheeks redden and she smiles. 

“Okay, first of all, I love you.” Adora looks like she just couldn’t hold that thought in before she presses on, “And second, you love everyone else too.”

Catra opens her mouth to argue and Adora shakes her head in warning.

Adora holds up her index finger, as if she’s about to make a list. “Scorpia has told me numerous times that you are one of the best people she knows and that the Fright Zone would still be metal and smog without your rebuilding efforts.”

Adora holds up a second finger. “Perfuma told how much it meant to her when you saw those wildflowers on the star planet that you knew she’d like and brought it to her. You literally tended to it for months on the ship so it would still be alive by the time we got back to Etheria.” 

A third finger pops up. Adora barely takes another breath before she continues. 

“I know about your secret bake nights with Bow. He told me one night while we were away on that supply mission in Erelandia. He says you make the best cranberry muffins he’s ever tasted, which, I’m just going to ignore the fact that you’ve not brought me any for the sake of this conversation.” 

Adora looks at her playfully before she holds up a fourth finger. “Micah says you’re the hardest working cabinet member he’s ever seen and that he had to force you to take time off because he was worried about you. He said you told him you cared too much to stop and he told me that he cared too much about you to let you continue without a break.”

Adora points to her fifth finger, her pinky before she sets her hand down on Catra’s thigh. She rubs it softly when she speaks. 

“When Glimmer was pregnant you hissed at anyone who was stressing her out. She didn’t ever tell you because she didn’t want to make you self conscious but Glimmer literally cried when she told me because what you did was so helpful. You felt that and did it for her when she couldn’t ask for help. You know she doesn’t know how to ask for help just like you don’t. And that’s just the things I can come up with off the top of my head. I could ask any of them and they’d give me an example of something I’ve not been witness to.”

Catra can’t believe it. She blinks a few times. The tears have literally been stunned away. Is she… soft?

So she decides to ask, “Adora, am I secretly soft?”

Adora snorts. “It’s literally never been a secret, love.”

Her heart flutters. She knows Adora used that word again on purpose.

“When did this happen?” Catra asks, not really to Adora but more to herself.

“The second I pulled you out of that box in the Horde and you purred while I scratched behind your ear.” Adora unhelpfully answers.

“You’re going to be a great mom, even if you don’t believe it.” Adora says.

Catra lets the idea roll around in her head. Adora isn’t wrong. She can’t argue with anything she said, either. She does work hard, and bake with Bow, and care about Perfuma’s garden. She was fiercely protective of Glimmer during her pregnancy, and even now as Angie is learning to walk, Catra is first to volunteer to watch her if she’s not needed during a meeting and everyone else is. She hadn’t necessarily thought about the  _ why  _ behind any of that before. Didn’t allow the idea to even take shape, she just  _ did _ .

“Do I love them?” She again asks herself.

Adora is nodding with a shit eating grin on her face before Catra can even finish the question.

“I’m going to be a mom.” Catra says. It’s what brought them here to their bedroom in the first place and the thought hasn’t left her mind since Tom broke the news. It had been accompanied with dread up until now, but that seems to be dissolving, eased with her wife’s presence and reassurance.

“We’re going to be moms.” Catra says it with a smile. 

Unfortunately, right as she does so, Glimmer teleports into the room and practically screams, “WHAT!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more.

Catra pushes her butt back a little bit, wiggling it around as she tries to get cozy. Every day it gets harder and harder to get comfortable. Basically everything on her body aches and the second she finds a reasonable position without any pain she needs to pee again.

Adora is asleep behind her. She mumbles a little bit, sleepily wrapping her arm around Catra to pull her closer. She’s been so attentive, which Catra is so grateful for. As far as partners go, she knows she’s got a good one.

Catra is almost back to sleep when two things happen simultaneously: Adora places a gentle hand Catra’s stomach, rubbing her thumb back and forth mindlessly as she sleeps, right as Catra feels a small flutter in her stomach. 

Her eyes shoot open. 

‘ _Was that…?_ ’

“Adora!!” 

She elbows back. Adora ‘ _oofs_ ’ and Catra only feels a little bad about it.

“Whaaassttt.” Adora slurs, flexing her hand against Catra’s stomach again. Catra feels the flutter again, stronger this time.

“Adora!” Catra shouts now. She doesn’t have time for sleepy Adora to get around to waking up. 

It’s then that Adora jolts up and throws her hand out into the air. The dummy starts to shout, “ _For the honor_ -” But Catra can’t have that so she quickly sits up, hurrying to stop the movement. She smacks Adora’s hand down before the warrior princess is summoned. 

“No, no, no. Not that.” Catra assures. “Don’t bring her into this.”

Adora is breathing heavy, clearly trying to catch up to what’s going on, so she just looks at Catra questioningly.

“I felt them!” 

It takes a moment for it to click but when Adora gets it, she smiles brightly. 

“That’s so great, Love!”

Catra grabs Adora’s hand and slaps it against her stomach. 

“You know the healer said I wouldn’t be able to feel this early on.” Adora says softly. 

They’d been given a rundown on what a standard pregnancy looks like and so far it all pretty much matches. Adora should be right, she’s still too early for anyone but herself to feel a kick but if she has to feel this grossly happy, Adora does too, so just maybe there’s a chance

Adora flexes her fingers as they wait and suddenly there’s a strong thud where the flutter was. “Was that...?”

Catra nods, smile all too radiant for the hideous hour they are having this conversation at. “That’s your baby, Adora.”

Adora bursts into tears. She drops her hands and grabs Catra, pulling her gently into her lap before she starts kissing her all over. Catra can’t help the purr that escapes as she wraps her arms around Adora’s head and pulls her wife’s head down onto her chest.

\---

Glimmer’s running after her. Catra hears her holler, but she’s not stopping. 

No way. 

No one in the castle is as fast as her, she knows, so Glimmer isn’t going to be able to catch her as long as she keeps moving. 

She is getting a little winded though. Dang baby loves to cramp her style, so she needs an exit strategy. 

She approaches a grove of trees and immediately sinks her claws into the nearest one and climbs. No one in the castle can do this with as much ease as she can. She makes it to the top easily and sits on a branch watching Glimmer approach. Her leg is dangling almost tauntingly.

“GET... DOWN... HERE… CATRA.” Glimmer huffs and puffs out, she’s got her hands on her hips as she catches her breath. 

“No.” Catra says simply. 

‘ _Oh! This is a fruit tree._ ’ She notices and reaches over, plucking one off of the branch. She takes a bite of the golden apple and looks back down. 

Glimmer has righted herself now and she’s _glaring_. She may not be able to keep up with Catra in a foot race, but she can definitely go toe to toe with Catra in anger. 

Adora’s right, they’re one in the same when it comes to personality. 

“You shouldn’t even be up that tree in your condition!” Glimmer shouts.

Catra let’s her hand fall to the side, the apple going with it. Glimmer, champion of princesses and lover of equality, did not just say _that_. 

“You can’t be serious? ‘My condition.’ I didn’t realize we are back in OLD ETHERIA.” 

Catra yells the last two words dramatically before tossing her apple down, far enough away from Glimmer not to hit her, but close enough to make her mad.

Glimmer’s hands are back on her hips. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.” There’s rage in her voice as she kicks the apple away.

Catra suddenly feels a strong sensation in her stomach. 

“Oof.” She says aloud as she sets a hand on her belly, trying to calm the movement. 

They’re kicking again. They’re a pain in her ass. Well… stomach, techincally. Constantly kicking or bumping or jostling around now. She’s discovered it’s even worse when Adora is close. Her sweet, dumb wife puts one hand on her stomach and it’s like they’re ready to jump out of her stomach and into Adora’s arms. Adora’s not even allowed to spoon her at night anymore because the second they feel her, they start somersaulting like they’re competing at the frickin Bright Moon kids pageant. It’s not cute like the first night anymore. Catra needs a good night's sleep more than she needs Adora holding her. She may miss her warmth and lazy neck morning kisses but it’s better for everyone’s sake.

The worst part -- Catra knows she can’t even be mad because they take after her, Adora constantly reminds her of that. Growing up, Catra was like this herself: kicking and kneading and clawing. 

“Stop it.” She hisses to her stomach in warning like it will do something - like they will listen. They never do. She wouldn’t either.

Glimmer unfortunately overhears. 

“See, even they don’t want you up there!” She sounds smug.

“Put that voice away, Sparkles. They don’t want me to do anything fun anymore.” She begins to list off all of the things she’s had to accept or change. “I can barely sleep through the night. My wife can’t touch me. I constantly crave spice but if I so much as look at it, I get heartburn that lasts for a week. My boobs hurt all of the time. I’ve even peed five times today!”

Glimmer laughs. “You do remember I’ve been pregnant before too.”

“Yes, which is why you shouldn’t have set that…” She waves her hand in the air as she struggles to come up with a word for the betrayal she witnessed back at the castle. “That… trap! How could you!?”

Glimmer looks at her, unbelieving. “It’s a fucking baby shower!”

Catra nods seriously. So Glimmer understands. “Exactly.”

“So you ran…” There’s a twinkle and a poof and suddenly Glimmer is in the tree branch next to her. “Because we threw you and your baby... _a party_?” 

“You know I hate attention!” Catra refuses to make eye contact, instead rubbing her hand soothingly on her pants as her legs swing back and forth.

Glimmer chuckles. “You’re so stupid.”

Catra shoots Glimmer a glare. 

“Takes one to know one.” 

“That doesn’t even… you know what? Nevermind.” Glimmer pauses to take a deep breath. This is how the majority of their interactions go. Playful banter always bordering on a fight. A will they/won’t they of sisterly proportions, really. “Look. I’m sorry the princesses wanted to do something _nice_ for you. I don’t see a way you can get out of this without hurting their feelings.”

Catra looks up, alarmed. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings - has made it a point not to since being on Horde Prime’s ship. “Oh. I didn’t think about them.”

She pauses to think. 

Before she can say anything else Glimmer speaks again. “Is there anything I can do to make the party better for you?”

Catra scoffs. “Look at you being nice to me like we’re friends.”

Glimmer glares. “Ew. You’re so annoying.”

“I try.” Catra laughs loudly, she really does like their banter. 

There’s a calm silence. Glimmer’s looking around, surveying the garden they just came from. It really is pretty up here.

“I’ll go back if I don’t have to wear that sash.” Catra relents. 

Glimmer shakes her head with a smile. “Adora made you that sash.”

“Adora also made me pregnant.” Catra is on her haunches now, getting ready to leap down. “She can deal.”

Glimmer grabs her hand quickly, trying to stop her. “Let me take us?”

“It’s not ‘ _a condition_.’” She gestures down to the ground below. “You know I’ll land on my feet and they will be fine.” 

Catra sets her hand on her stomach. She’d never do anything to harm them, she won’t admit this to anyone - even her wife - but she’s never been more excited to meet someone. She’s even been talking to them at night after Adora falls asleep, reading them the stories from that children’s book she borrowed from George and Lance.

Glimmer doesn’t have an argument, just concern. “Just… please? I promised Adora I’d bring you back.”

Oof. Adora. Glimmer’s playing dirty using her achilles heel like that. 

She rolls her eyes but nods and squeezes Glimmer’s hand. “Lead the way, Sparkles.”

\---

Labor sucked ass. Who knew delivering a child would be so graphic? Sparkles is getting a stern talking to later about the lack of warning. 

There’s a gooey kitten on her chest and a spluttering wife next to her. Adora has one hand in Catra’s hair and the other on Finn’s tiny back but she’s looking at Catra like she is the sun and it warms her insides. Her heart has never been more full in this moment. Which is gross. But nice, she supposes.

  
“Get a grip, Adora.” She fondly says as she carefully shuffles her aching body to a more comfortable position.

All around them healers and nurses are moving about, cleaning up after a long delivery. 

Finn has been here for almost a half hour now and hasn’t even been weighed or measured. She knows that wasn’t for lack of trying on their part, but when they went to take them Catra growled and Adora asked for a few more minutes. 

“You’re both just...” Adora removes both of her hands to haphazardly wipe at her eyes with the back of her palm. “The most beautiful beings I’ve ever seen.”

Oh no she’s full on crying again. She shouldn’t be surprised though; Adora’s done that the entire pregnancy. She so much as _looked_ at Catra and her pregnant belly and she teared up. 

‘ _She’s so stupid.’_ Catra thinks lovingly.

“You should hold them.” Catra cups Finn’s tiny body, gingerly lifting them before she tries to hand them over. Adora, oddly, looks terrified as she takes a step back. “Umm… why are you backing away? You’re going the wrong way, dummy.”

“Is now a good time?” Adora asks. She looks over her shoulder, trying to catch the attention of the healers. Unfortunately for her, they are paying her no mind.

If Catra didn’t know her better, she’d think this was the moment Adora chose to finally escape.

“Hold your kid, Adora.” Catra says with a serious tone. “You did this to me.”

She pushes Finn forward a little dramatically, still with care but enough to let Adora know she’s not taking no for an answer.

Adora slowly steps forward and looks down. Finn is the spitting image of Catra, soft tan fur, a little patch of dark brown hair sticking straight up, they even have tiny claws to match. 

Adora reaches down to take them before Catra is about to lecture her when suddenly she freezes. 

“Holy shit, Catra!” 

Catra startles, bringing Finn back to her chest, worried something is wrong. Adora never swears.

She carefully eyes the kitten, their eyes are slowly fluttering open for the first time. They’re a bright blue, Adora’s blue, staring intently at her. 

“They…” Adora starts. There’s a whole ass sob before she chokes out, “They have my eyes.”

Catra’s heart stutters in her chest. Adora looks so surprised and… in love?

“They’re yours, you know?” Catra says it softly. 

“I know…” She sucks in her snot. If she didn’t love her big dumb wife so much she’d think it was gross. “I know. I just… wasn’t expecting it. Sorry.”

Catra holds a hand out. Finn is still watching her, pawing at her chest as they experiment with their tiny claws.

Adora accepts her hand. Their fingers interlace as she kneels down on her haunches and smiles at Finn face to face.

“Hi cutie.” Adora says it so gently. She softly rubs the pads of her fingers up Finn’s back as she adds, “I love you.”

Finn releases a low purr in response and it’s _that_ moment Catra breaks out into her own stupid cry.

  
  


\---

“Of course my kid would have your temperament.” Catra says grouchily as she bounces up and down on her heels as Finn, pointed outward, laughs at the silly face Adora is making. 

“Our kid.” Adora lovingly corrects as she tickles Finn’s foot. They giggle and splutter, trying to pull it away. 

Finn is as ticklish as Catra. Adora loves exploiting that weakness on the both of them now, but unlike Catra, Finn seems to _love_ it.

“It’s two in the morning. I’m pretty sure this is your kid right now.” Catra hands her six month old out to Adora. They reach for her greedily, little paws squeezing with glee as Adora takes them from her.

Catra stalks past, heading straight for the bed. She falls face forward into the mattress and groans loudly; she’s just _so tired._

“Whycan’twegetanysleep.” Catra mumbles into the pillow below. 

Adora walks over and sits down next to her, Finn in her lap. She pats Catra’s butt and smiles at Finn, who is happily munching on her long, blonde hair. 

“They may have my temperament, but if I remember correctly, you were the one awake all night long as a kid.” Adora picks Finn up, bouncing them up and down. “Remember how you’d sprint back and forth? Lonnie would toss her pillow at you and tell you to shut up so you’d go down to the basement to get your energy out?” 

Catra turns her head and smiles fondly at Adora. “You’d bring your blanket and curl up in the corner so I wouldn’t have to be alone.”

Adora nods, shifting Finn to face outward. Melog, who has been trying to doze in the corner up until now gets up and walks over. They lick Finn, who giggles loudly, before they slip out the bedroom door.

Adora leans forward to look Finn in the eye, her voice high as she coos, “Melog is as big of a fan of your late nights as your mama.”

Finn babbles back to her as if they are really trying to respond. For only six months, they sure love being vocal.

Adora looks over at Catra, whose eyes have slipped closed. They both make it a point to stay up if Finn is having a late night, but Adora can’t wake her back up. Finn already has to go to meetings with Catra which means she not only nurses, but also changes most of the diapers, so Adora can do this.

She carefully pulls the blanket over Catra, tucking her in before she stands up with Finn and whispers, “What do you say about going for a late night walk, Finnie?”

\---

Raising a kitten with no knowledge of milestones has been an interesting experience, to say the least. Hard to predict, too. But definitely fun to watch them learn and grow. They do all of the stuff human babies do: chatter, roll, crawl, eat, sleep, poop. But they also do unpredictable things. 

They knead every surface, Adora’s bicep as she rocks them to sleep, Catra’s boob as she nurses, Melog’s stomach when they hop in to inspect them in the crib in the morning. After watching Finn knead Angie’s teddy bear during a visit, Bow crocheted a little brown roll that he had filled with padding for them. ‘ _To make biscuits with!_ ’ He had proudly said. 

Finn also loves to knock things over just for fun. If Catra is in a meeting with them in her lap, she has to make sure her water glass is out of their reach. The first meeting, Catra thought they had done it on accident, knocking over a glass because they thought it was a toy. The second meeting she had watched Finn deliberately reach out and swat the glass off the table, just to be a shit.

It’s been weird. 

At least Adora and Catra have gotten used to trading off on nights Finn insists on staying up. One of them always gets sleep now. That has helped.

Today Finn is currently on Adora and Catra’s bed, playing with their rattle, bouncing it back and forth between their front and back paws and murmuring to themselves as it makes noise.

Catra is sitting next to them, reading a book as Melog lounges in between her legs. The two of them have had a quiet couple of days while Adora has been off visiting Plumeria. Everyone had originally planned to go, but Finn hadn’t recovered from their cold soon enough so Catra had stayed behind to make sure they got better. 

Catra closes her book and sets it aside. Adora should be back any minute now. She rubs Finn’s tummy before she grabs one of their legs and slides them closer to her. 

She’s playing patty cake with them when Adora walks in. Finn lights up the second they hear her voice; all happy giggles and excited babbles. Catra picks them up and walks over to greet her wife with a kiss. 

“How was your trip?” Catra asks after the greeting, swinging Finn back and forth on her hip.

“Great! Plumeria is just beautiful this time of year.” Adora says as she unpacks her bag, tossing clothes into their hamper. “I told her I’d get you down there as soon as possible. Scorpia sends her love.” She reaches into the bag and pulls out a long, thin tube with a green skin. “Oh!” Adora excitedly says. She walks forward and holds it out. “Perfuma sent this for you!”

Finn immediately hisses, scrambling away from the object. Catra does her best to stop them, trying to grab them as they crawl away, but they have already made it to her shoulders and have perched with their back hunched defensively, claws digging into the material of her shirt by the time Catra gets a hold of them again. She tries to pull Finn back down but their claws don’t relent and she finally gives up. 

Finn is still hissing loudly by her ear as Catra desperately says, “Adora, can you put that thing away?”

Adora immediately shoves it behind her back, carefully stepping away to shove it back into her bag. She walks back to Finn slowly, trying to appear non threatening. They have calmed a little and are finally relaxing, but still perched atop Catra’s shoulders. 

Adora holds out her hands innocently, trying to prove the object is gone. Finn eyes her with suspicion she reaches forward to take them from Catra’s shoulders. It takes a moment, but they finally give in and reach out, leaping into her arms.

“What the fuck was that thing?” Catra says as she rubs at her shoulder. Finn may be young but those claws are dangerous.

“Perfuma says it’s a cucumber.” Adora is nuzzling Finn’s nose, trying to apologize for the unexpected threat. “Entrapta made it in her lab.”

Catra’s pulling her shirt off and inspecting the tiny pricks on her as she continues. “Someone’s not a fan.” She nods towards Finn, who’s grabbing at Adora’s nose. “What’s in it?” 

Adora shakes her head. “It’s just a vegetable!” She looks seriously at Finn. “You’re going to have to eat veggies one day. You better not act like that with all of them!” She chides lovingly.

Satisfied no major damage has been done, Catra slips her shirt on and walks over to poke Adora roughly in the chest. “Next time they see a cucumber, you better be holding them!” 

\---

It’s been a year; a whole year with Finn in her life. Catra can’t believe she was scared about this. Loving Finn is the easiest thing she’s ever done. 

Even over Adora. 

But, to be fair, Adora snores and hogs the covers. 

Well… she can’t sleep very well if Adora isn’t rumbling next to her in bed. And she really doesn’t mind if the covers are being stolen. So she probably loves them equally. 

The three of them are currently all out on the balcony. Finn is passed out on a sleeping Adora’s chest. It’s been a long day, but a good one. It’s been a long year, really, but so good too. 

In the Horde, her days were filled with anger, and resentment, and rage. Today it’s filled with babbles, and laughter, and kisses. She wouldn’t trade this for anything in the universe. And she would know what’s out there. She’s seen it.

She carefully stands, nudging Melog up too as she walks over and gingerly picks Finn up. They nuzzle into her neck immediately, purring softly. 

“Hey love,” She scratches Adora’s scalp softly trying to rouse her. “Let’s go to bed.”

Adora slowly opens her eyes, blinking slowly as she wakes. “Did I fall asleep?”

Catra laughs quietly, “Yeah, you and Finn passed out while you were talking about Eternia.”

Adora is standing now, stretching high into the air. 

“Sorry, must’ve been tired.” As she brings her arms down she wraps one around Catra, careful not to jostle Finn. “Did you have a good day?” She asks as they walk back towards their room.

Catra smiles. It had been simple: a day together, just the three of them. 

She nods. “The best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My therapist told me being soft isn't a bad thing so here we are.


End file.
